Xan Mk II: Break Out
by Uiniu
Summary: The story of Xan Mk. II, based on an offical download. Sorry for the short work, this is an unfinished story, not my best work. I will add more detail to the current chapters if I ever start again.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I did not create, nor did I help to create, Unreal Tournament. Unreal Tournament was Created by Epic Games and Digital Extremes. I am not a part of these organizations. And I would like to say, this is an old story that I don't intend to finish, unless requested and I have time to make it longer& better. This is quite short, so please do not judge my work on this.  
  
Prologue:  
  
Medical technicians log: 12/5/2342: The subject, Xan, is not responding. We have removed the armor he had on and discovered the problem. His lungs, heart, and liver have been punctured by pieces of flak. The flak was, obviously, from a flak cannon. It was removed today and we have stopped the bleeding. The organs still will not function. We are about to try cybernetic implants to repair the damage. Past experiments with cybernetics have been 66.6 percent successful.  
  
Medical technicians log Level 9 security required: 6/25/2337: Skaarj hybrid 2 was damaged in a laboratory accident two months ago, the damage was beyond repair. We attempted to give it cybernetic implants, but the body was too severely damaged to carry on. This was our first try at using cybernetics.  
  
Medical technicians log Level 9 security required: 8/19/2338: Skaarj hybrid 5 was torn up in an area match 6 days ago. We gave it cybernetic implants and it is responding well. Tomorrow he will fight in the Tournament. We have him the nickname "Disconnect" because it has such strong arms it could disconnect a mans head with a mere slap. If it clapped its hands on a human head it would crush it.  
  
Medical technicians log Level 9 security required: 11/28/2340: Skaarj hybrid 12 was crushed in a laboratory accident and had to have cybernetic implants. This is the third one in four years. I'm starting to think they are accident-prone. It's either that or one of the lab workers doesn't like the idea of Skaarj and human crossbreeds. The implants worked this time too. We named this one Firewall because of its new eyes. It's enhanced, glowing red eyes can zoom in and out and scan for life forms though walls with heat scanners that have a range of 100 yards, which makes it the perfect sniper, making the area it guards a impassible area, or a firewall.  
  
Medical technicians log: 12/7/2242: Xan's operation was successful, or should I call him Xan Mark II? He now has full use of all vital organs and limbs. He has expedited hostility towards humans, so he has been sealed in an isolation area until this behavior has been neutralized. Tomorrow he will fight in an arena against a skilled opponent to test his abilities.  
  
Medical technicians log: 12/8/2242: Xan Mark II tore his opponent apart. The poor bastard was in pieces. Xan didn't even use a weapon, he just ran up to the guy, punched him on the floor and stomped his head apart and tore the rest of him limb from limb. One thing is sure; we can't let him live with civilization.  
  
12/10/2242: Emergency transmission: sent on all channels, non-encoded: Xan Mark II has escaped! He...he killed everyone... He's...! (transmission ended, recording device terminally damaged.) 


	2. The Escape

Chapter 1a: The Escape: Enter Xan Mk II 12/10/2242, 2130 hours( 9:30 PM) Systems on-line. Processing... All systems nominal.  
  
"Humans... what reason do they have to imprison me? I was mauled by one of them, and yet Landri still makes me fight? They deserve to die over and over not me. I... I must escape." Thinks Xan Mk II. The guards do not pay enough attention to Xan, for if they were looking they would have noticed that Xan was awake and Xan would never have broken free.  
Xan Mk II slams his body into the door, as it hits the floor a loud cracking sound is heard as the door crushes the guards. Xan Mk II is in a long hallway. The walls are made of steel. Several men roam the halls. They are now running franticly for the exits. Xan Mk II deploys the chainsaws that were installed in his arms. "Run humans!" Yells Xan's metallic voice.  
No one survived Xan Mk II's onslaught. His chainsaws tore through the flesh of everyone in the medical facility. The walls were spotted with blood. Xan Mk II ran thru the halls and trashed every piece of equipment after he had killed all the building's inhabitants.  
Later, the building in ruins, Xan escaped the city and ran to the spaceport. He flew off in his ship, the Hyperblast, destroying the port before he went.  
  
Chapter 1b: The Escape: Enter Skaarj 12/11/2242 1815 hours (6:15 PM)  
In a research facility in old LA a group of scientists gathered all the Skaarj hybrids made by the NEG. The research facility was called the Skaarj Behavior Observation & Containment Facility (SBOCF). They held 8 Skaarj hybrids: Fire wall, Disconnect, Guardian, Pharaoh, Beatal, Skrilax, Berserker, and Dominator.  
  
At the SBOCF the researchers were worried the cybernetic implants may have somehow caused Xan Mk II's rampage. They decided to move Disconnect and Firewall to stronger cells with better reinforcements. The one thing they didn't know was the one bit of information that would have prevented Xan Mk II from escaping: sedatives don't work on cyborgs with implants in their heads. The implant prevents them from involuntarily passing out. They have to want to sleep and deactivate the mechanism in order to sleep. The sedatives would only work for a minute or so.  
  
The researchers attempted to move Disconnect first. He woke up as the security team was taking him to his new cell. He smashed his fist into one guard and the resulting impact ripped the human apart. Disconnect tore the head off the other man, then clapped his hands on the guard's head crushing it instantly. Disconnect stole the men's hand held mini guns and put one on each arm. He was able to support them easily with his strong arms. He ran back to the cells where the other Skaarj were being held, killing every human he saw. He located the main control room and opened all the cell doors, freeing all 7 other Skaarj and stealing One of Liandri's only two respawning devices that was move to the SBOCF in case of an accident . They stole the emergency escape vessels and left the SBOCF in ruins. 


End file.
